bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Muir Alenstarl
Muir Alenstarl is a member of «Team Inferno» an is one of the assassins who was trained at the «Instructional School». Personality Muir has a child-like personality and does things as she pleases. She is confident about her ability and will not show any mercy towards anyone who defies her will. As Rinslet described, she, like Claire in the past, is treating everyone around her as enemies, like a small animal who was baring it's fangs out of fear. She is also overly obsessed with Kamito, calling him her "Onii-sama", as he was the only one who approached the lonely Muir in the past. She adores and respects Kamito as her real older brother with a blind devotion and really hates being ordered by others, with the sole exception of Kamito. Background Muir Alenstarl was taken by the «Instructional School» when she was only four years old. She was born in a cold village on the borderline of the Empire. She does not possess a noble blood and yet she possessed the ability to contract spirits. Because of that, the villagers raised her dearly. They brought her to the village's guardian spirit on her fourth birthday. They wanted Muir to form a contract with the guardian spirit so the village would prosper. But when she made the contract, the guardian spirit ran wild. The flames that had been protecting the village now burned it all down and the spirit also destroyed itself. Muir's power had the ability to drive a spirit mad. After being cast away by the villagers, she was taken by the «Instructional school», where she was regarded as «Monster». Her heart was lost, a «Cursed Armament Seal» was engraved on her young body, and she was taught nothing but slaughter techniques. Because of her in-born ability, Muir could never form a contract with a spirit. Those days filled with only isolation and massacres slowly carved away her heart. In the middle of those days, she met Kamito that had been taken to the facility. Seeing Muir alone, Kamito offered to be her friend but she rejected it. But Kamito insisted that if she's not willing to be his friend he could be her brother instead. Chronology Tempest Arc Muir attacks Kamito during the voyage to the «Blade Dance» location which ends when Leonora Lancaster leads a counter attack with her spirit Nidhogg. During the ceremonial dance, she attacked the girls of Team Scarlet with the military spirit Tiamat, and overpowers them, yet she is stopped by Kamito and Tiamat is defeated. She also was the main attacker during this stage in the Blade Dance instead of Ren Ashbell, Sjora Kahn, and Lily Flame. Cross Fire Arc She obtains Valaraukar from Alphas Theocracy to fight on the Cross Fire. She uses Valaraukar and defeats an elementalist from the Knights of the Dragon Emperor and later summons it again to attack Kamito. During the fight she gets enraged by Ellis and pulls her body to its limits, after Kamito takes down Valaraukar for the first time, she loses control of it. After the battle, she's taken by Kamito to talk. She explains that she has to be alone, demonstrating the power of the Jester's Vice; born with a power which the world rejects she chose to reject the world in turn. After Kamito goes to sleep, she silently bids goodbye and leaves her Magic Stone besides Kamito before being teleported out of the battlefield. Spirit War Arc Muir and the rest of «Team Inferno» attacked Balsas Prison using the military spirit Ungoliant and released Jio Inzagi, Vivian Melosa and Velsaria Eva Fahrengart. Abilities «Jester's Vice»: Trivia *She is often teamed up with Lily and Kamito during her days at the «Instructional School». *Muir claims that due to her powers, the world rejected her, so she rejects the world and rejects everyone. This is why the first meeting with Kamito is very important to her. Category:Characters Category:Team Inferno Category:Instructional School Assassin